


Degradation

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chastity Device, Choking, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Torture, PWP without Porn, Submission
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Durante o dia, Jongin detesta Chanyeol; passa direto por ele na república, finge que ele não existe no serviço, ignora-o na faculdade. À meia-noite, porém, o jogo sempre vira; e é Jongin a bater na porta do quarto de Chanyeol à procura de relaxamento e sexo... Inconvencionais.





	Degradation

Chanyeol, lamentavelmente, não era o tipo de pessoa otimista, feliz, agradável e fácil de gostar; estagiava em uma empresa que detestava, comparecia em aulas que detestava, com pessoas que detestava, fumava ervas que detestava e enchia a cara nas horas vagas, mesmo detestando a queimação garganta abaixo. Tinha poucos amigos, dos quais até gostava, mas nem sempre — apenas nas circunstâncias corretas de temperatura e pressão —, e passava a maior parte dos dias se perguntando quando finalmente se formaria naquela merda de faculdade para esfregar o diploma na cara dos próprios pais e ir viver a vida com uma das únicas coisas que realmente amava: a música.

Era de se esperar que o conjunto da obra fosse, bem, detestável; era de se esperar que toda aquela marra e antipatia cumprissem sua função de repelir as pessoas. Chanyeol inclusive esperava por esse resultado, e para sempre se frustraria com o fato de que todos os seus esforços o jogavam em uma direção completamente contrária. Não havia uma semana onde o maldito Baekhyun não se esforçasse para arrastá-lo ao happy hour e, na faculdade, Seulgi e Irene — as únicas que salvavam em sua turma, pois eram um casal bonitinho que respeitava o conceito de espaço pessoal — viviam tentando, ainda que sutilmente, incluí-lo nas conversas durante os trabalhos em grupo. O povo da república onde morava quase sempre conseguia convencê-lo a jogar de baralho depois de muito esforço e, nas redes sociais, chovia gente querendo um encontro, uma noitada de sexo ou, às vezes, até  _namoro._ Esses, mais iludidos, pelo menos serviam para fazer Chanyeol rir; de um jeitinho distorcido, quase gostava deles.

Não era uma pessoa ruim, longe disso. Vivia salvando os amigos de roubadas e era o cupido oficial da turma, responsável pela existência de pelo menos uns três casais; sempre que os via sendo nojentos juntos, sentia aquela pitadinha de orgulho por um trabalho bem feito. Tinha um cachorro na casa dos pais, com o qual fazia melosas chamadas no  _facetime_ de tempos em tempos — poxa, sentia saudades —, doava para instituições de caridade e nunca tinha levantado um dedo para uma mosca. Só não era simpático, ou otimista, mas tinha que compensar o fato de ser lindo e gostoso — com a ajuda da academia, claro — com algum defeito. Em resumo, um amargurado, mas um amargurado de coração mole — e apaixonado.

A razão de suas palpitações trabalhava na mesma empresa que si e materializava-se na forma de um cara alto, moreno, gostoso e bonitão chamado Kim Jongin, que coincidentemente era também seu colega de faculdade e de república. Morava no quarto de baixo, um santuário intocado — diziam as lendas que ninguém que entrara no quarto de Jongin sem permissão saíra vivo pra contar —, mas tirando a mania de organização e o perfeccionismo excessivo, era um cara bem gente boa. Todos os adoravam e ele adorava a todos, também — com poucas exceções, Chanyeol sendo a principal delas.

Segundo Sehun, melhor amigo de Jongin, a birra inclusive não fazia o menor sentido; Jongin era uma pessoa  _rancorosa_ e aquilo não era novidade para ninguém, mas o que Chanyeol fizera a ele para receber tal comportamento estava além de sua compreensão. O próprio Jongin respondia sempre que  _nada, nada acontecera;_ Chanyeol, por sua vez, quando questionado, sempre tinha vontade de rir de desespero. No começo, sofrera com os silêncios tensos, os olhares cheios de ódio, as respostas atravessadas, as portas fechadas na cara; agora, pelo menos, já se adaptara.

Assim, quando chegou à cozinha da empresa, onde Jongin mexia um cafezinho como se quisesse evaporá-lo, não tentou puxar assunto. Era clara a forma como ele estava estressado, a mandíbula tensa, os ombros rígidos, olheiras pintando-lhe as faces, os cabelos apontando para todas as direções. Não parecia também muito confortável na própria pele, remexendo as pernas sem parar, apertando as coxas uma contra a outra, ondulando minimamente os quadris de tempos em tempos, e aquela cena fez Chanyeol querer rir de prazer.

Não disse nada, porém; na maior parte das vezes, fingia que Jongin nem sequer existia, guardando seus olhares para quando sabia que o outro não estava prestando atenção. Em vez disso, caminhou até a geladeira, onde deixara guardado o lanche altamente energético da parte da tarde — para os músculos — e comeu quietinho do outro lado da cozinha, checando distraidamente as notificações do telefone. Uma marcação no facebook, algumas curtidas no instagram, algum flood de grupos do kakaotao... Um match no Kinker.

Abriu o aplicativo, curioso, para dar de cara com o perfil de uma criatura chamada  _jules._ A foto era uma bunda bem enquadrada e, na descrição, lia-se: 23.  _Submisso. 24/7. Goldenshower, watersports, scat, bloodplay, sissyfication._ Uh. Por que raios curtira aquela pessoa? Provavelmente um engano, levando em conta que não tinham praticamente nenhuma fantasia ou fetiche em comum. Descartou o match e estava prestes a guardar o celular no bolso quando ele vibrou novamente. Era uma mensagem no kakaotalk, o que provavelmente ignoraria, mas um breve relance no remetente o fez mudar de ideia.

 

_Kim Jongin:_ Hoje.

_Park Chanyeol:_ Está tudo bem com você? Tudo correndo ok?

_Kim Jongin:_ Sim.

_Park Chanyeol:_ Você sabe que, independentemente do que estiver acontecendo, você é perfeitamente capaz de lidar sozinho, certo? É uma pessoa incrível assim. 

 

A resposta demorou quase um minuto para chegar:

 

_Kim Jongin:_ Claro.

_Kim Jongin:_ Obrigado.

_Kim Jongin:_ Mas ainda assim: te vejo hoje.

 

Levantou a cabeça, lançando um sorrisinho na direção de Jongin, mas este nem sequer olhou em sua direção. Era possível vê-lo lutar contra um sorriso, porém, e quando voltou a mexer o cafezinho, o fez de maneira muito mais calma do que antes, terminando-o com um suspiro e jogando-o calmamente da lixeira antes de se encaminhar para fora da cozinha.  Suava — era possível ver sob o novo ângulo de luz — e rebolava esquisito a cada passo, algo provavelmente imperceptível para todo o resto, mas bastante evidente para o olhar treinado de Chanyeol. O modo como bateu a porta ao sair... Chanyeol, agora sozinho na cozinha, riu consigo mesmo e abriu a geladeira para pegar mais um lanchinho. Um pouco a mais de energia não faria mal — sabia, pelo andar da carruagem, que  _ia precisar._

 

>><< 

 

Entrou no banho às onze e meia da noite e, durante quinze minutos, lavou-se carinhosamente. Secou-se com o mesmo cuidado, vestiu roupas confortáveis, fáceis de tirar, e após checar o relógio — dez para a meia-noite —, deitou-se na cama, resgatando o celular em meio às cobertas. Havia uma conversa pendente de Baekhyun, outra de Sehun e mais uma de Yixing, seu melhor amigo, mas não deu atenção a nenhuma, pois não teria tempo para se dedicar. Ao invés, abriu a galeria e passeou pelas imagens até achar o print de um perfil específico do Kinker:

 

_Kim Kai_

_22._

_Submisso. Masoquista._

_Humilhação, degradação, objetificação, negação de orgasmo, tortura de orgasmo. Leve master/slave._

_Hard limits: espancamento, bondage, watersports, goldenshowers, scat_

_Soft limits: castidade, cenas públicas, asfixia erótica, sensory deprivation_

 

E, na foto de perfil, um enquadramento quase obsceno da metade inferior de um rosto, os lábios abertos como a câmera os tivesse capturado em meio a um gemido, molhados de saliva, as mãos envolvendo o pescoço tal gargantilha.

Encarava aquele print com freqüência e, toda vez, nunca deixava de rir sozinho com o próprio azar. Ele e Jongin tinham dado match no Kinker meses antes e, depois de semanas de conversa, marcaram um encontro para se conhecerem melhor e, quem sabe, entrarem em uma relação. Chanyeol já estava meio caído de amores, pois Kai era dócil, bem-humorado e os fetiches de ambos se encaixavam como que num quebra-cabeça, e tinha tudo para dar certo, tudo mesmo — caso, por circunstâncias fora de seu controle, Chanyeol não tivesse lhe dado o bolo do século.

Ganhou um belo de um bloqueio na cara e considerou aquilo o fim da linha. Nem mesmo quando Jongin, por coincidência, começou a estagiar na mesma empresa que si, ao mesmo tempo em que se mudou para a república onde também morava, se permitiu ter alguma esperança; o cara nem sequer tentava disfarçar o rancor que sentia. Os gelos que levava... Às vezes se sentia no próprio Ártico. Nunca, em mil anos, esperava que sua sorte fosse mudar daquela maneira.

O relógio do celular bateu meia-noite e, um ou dois segundos depois, vieram as esperadas batidas na porta. Chanyeol sorriu consigo mesmo, espreguiçou-se e, sem muita pressa, encaminhou-se para atender a  _visita._ Jongin tinha acabado de tomar banho, os cabelos úmidos o denunciando, vestia um roupão que cobria seu corpo todo até os joelhos e, mesmo ciente de que Chanyeol  _abriria_ a porta, ainda sobressaltou-se frente ao movimento, não encarando o outro nos olhos ou tomando qualquer iniciativa de começar uma conversa.

— Está tudo bem, Jongin? — perguntou Chanyeol, baixinho, quando o silêncio começou a se estender, ambos imóveis ali no meio do corredor. — Você sabe que não precisa fazer nada se não quiser.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para um canto qualquer da escuridão, abraçando o próprio corpo defensivamente.

— Eu... Eu quero.  É só que...

— Então qual o problema?

Jongin bufou, parecendo-se mais do que o provavelmente aceitável com um adolescente rebelde ou uma criança mal criada:

— Eu quero, tá bom? Vamos logo com isso.  — Fez menção de entrar, mas Chanyeol barrou-lhe o movimento com o próprio corpo e recebeu uma careta bem feia em resposta: — O que é, porra?

— Modos, Jongin — disse, a voz macia, e sorriu de lado ao cruzar os braços e recostar-se no umbral da porta. — Não é assim que você fala comigo. E nós não podemos entrar em uma cena desse jeito. O que você quer fazer? Detalhes.

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

 — O mesmo de sempre. Por que você ainda pergunta? Você sabe o que eu vou responder.

— Não faço tudo por sua causa, Jongin. Se eu achar que estou forçando a barra com você, vou broxar e não vai ser divertido para nenhum de nós dois. Além disso, vai que você entra num subdr-

— Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom. — Ele sorria fraco, porém, ao continuar: — Minhas safewords são vermelho, amarelo, verde. Pode pegar pesado, preciso mesmo relaxar, meu gerente tá me dando nos nervosos. Meus limites, você sabe. Mais alguma coisa?

— E se você não puder falar?

— Se você tentar me amordaçar eu te dou um chute no saco. Mas ok.  _Se esse_ for o caso... Te belisco.

Chanyeol analisou-o por um minuto, de cima a baixo, concentrando-se no modo nervoso como ele deslizava as mãos para cima e para baixo por seus antebraços; uma tentativa de confortar a si mesmo, talvez. Exalava ainda mais tensão do que o fizera horas antes, mexendo aquele cafezinho odioso na cozinha, e a demora para desenvolver as coisas já começava a surtir seu efeito; batia o pé no chão, balançava a cabeça para frente e para trás, bufava, mordia o lábio interior ao ponto de quase ferí-lo. Uma cena excitante — à qual o corpo de Chanyeol já começava a dar sinais de reação.

— Você quer que eu te deixe gozar?

— Sim — respondeu após alguma reflexão. — Mas... uma vez só.

— Hm... — Respirou fundo algumas vezes, com o objetivo garantir o completo controle de si mesmo, e deixou que o silêncio se estendesse, tanto para colocar os pensamentos em ordem quanto para torturar Jongin. E então, a voz firme: — Kai.

A resposta veio após algum tempo de espera, um murmúrio

—  _Mestre._

— Tira a roupa. Pode jogar ela de qualquer jeito aqui dentro do meu quarto. E fica parado aí. — Virou-lhe as costas, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si, e caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou para observar Jongin. Ele apertava as barras do roupão como se elas pudessem salvá-lo, hesitante demais em seguir o comando que lhe fora dado, e Chanyeol estalou a língua, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo. — Kai, sua única função agora é ficar parado aí e fazer uma cena bonita para mim. Não é tão difícil, é? Ou será que  _nem isso_ você dá conta? — Mesmo de longe, foi possível vê-lo se arrepiar. — Tira a roupa.  _Agora._

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo próprio tronco, lentamente, e seria possível ler aquilo como uma provocação caso suas mãos não estivessem tremendo  _tanto_ ao desfazer o nó que mantinha o roupão no lugar. A peça descobriu primeiro seu tronco e, depois de um segundo de embaraço, Jongin deixou o tecido se amontoar aos seus pés, mantendo a atenção fixa no chão. Até arriscou, em um breve momento, subir os olhos para Chanyeol, mas tão logo se encararam, baixou-os novamente. Fervia de vergonha e tentou, ainda que sem sucesso, esconder-se da observação desinteressada do outro; apertou as pernas uma contra a outra, cobrindo-se com as mãos, e recuou o corpo alguns passos, procurando abrigo na escuridão que cobria a maior parte do corredor.

— Não teste a minha paciência, Kai.  De pé, na minha frente, sem entrar no meu quarto, mãos ao lado do corpo e  _não se mexa._ É para olhar para mim.

Jongin obedeceu mais rápido, dessa vez, mas não sem alguma resistência:

— Mestre... — Esperou que Chanyeol anuísse com a cabeça antes de continuar: — Eu... Parado aqui no corredor... E se alguém me vir?

— E daí? — Deu de ombros. — Você não é desesperado por atenção? Aposto que se aparecesse alguém, já ia ficar de quatro e oferecer esse seu rabo pra quem quisesse comer. — Jongin gemeu baixinho. — Mais de um, né? Dois de uma vez. Até três, porque pra te fazer calar a boca, claro que iam ter que enfiar mais um pau na sua garganta. E ainda não ia ser suficiente pra você, porque nunca é. — Chanyeol riu maldoso. — Não, Kai, você não vai dar essa sorte hoje. Agora, quieto. E bota as mãos no lugar certo antes que eu precise levantar e tirar elas daí à força.

Ele precisou suprimir mais um gemido, as pálpebras tremendo um pouco, mas posicionou as mãos ao lado do corpo e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, tal como Chanyeol ordenara. Estava completamente nu, algumas gotas de água teimosas do banho ainda insistindo em escorrer pela pele, com exceção da  _cock cage_ de silicone que usava, impedindo-lhe de conseguir sustentar qualquer ereção. Mesmo à distância, era possível ver como se arrepiava, por causa do ar fresco ou da adrenalina — não que fosse importante —, e Chanyeol precisou de todo o autocontrole para não deixar transparecer o quanto o achava bonito. Em momentos como aquele, era realmente difícil esconder seu deslumbramento.

Não fez menção de dar nenhuma ordem a Jongin e, durante muitos minutos, apenas o encarou.

Nas primeiras conversas que tiveram, ainda antes do bolo mitológico que Chanyeol dera em Jongin sem querer, o submisso admitira sua inexperiência e lamentara o fato de que mais de um dominante fugira dele após a primeira cena. Parecera exagero na época. Contudo, quando Jongin bateu em sua porta à meia-noite pela primeira vez, pedindo manhoso por sexo, o problema se apresentara claro como água, e não fosse o fato de que  _já tinha_ alguma simpatia pelo outro, Chanyeol também teria caído fora.

Não era nem de longe um dom iniciante, mas nunca testemunhara o subspace em nenhum de seus parceiros; acreditava no senso comum de que era um estado alcançado apenas por meio da dor física, algo que não curtia infligir. Jongin, porém, fugia completamente da regra. Bastava algo muito próximo de nada para tirá-lo do ar, o que acarretava dificuldades para dizer safewords e impor limites; um nível de entrega que, além de deixá-lo vulnerável a doms mal intencionados, expunha-o a percalços comuns às próprias cenas, facilmente resolvíveis com interrupções e diálogos.

Foram necessárias muitas cenas infrutíferas, com Chanyeol tendo que solicitar safewords de dois em dois minutos, a maior parte delas interrompida antes do final, para que conseguisse aprender a ler o corpo e as reações de Jongin — que, em troca, e com muita dificuldade, passou a conhecer melhor os próprios limites e contribuir de alguma forma para o bom andamento das cenas. E embora considerasse que haviam alcançado um patamar seguro para ambos, Chanyeol certificava-se de estar sempre no controle — de tudo.

Por isso, assistiu a Jongin com atenção, lendo suas reações corporais, esperando a hora certa. Ele respirava rápido e, embora parado no mesmo lugar, não conseguira ficar imóvel da maneira como fora ordenado. Apertava as mãos sem parar e não conseguia focar em Chanyeol por mais do que poucos instantes; tão logo era encarado de volta, refugiava a atenção para  _qualquer_ outro ponto do quarto, piscando depressa, os lábios crispados até embranquecerem.

— Kai. — Diante do sobressalto do outro, suspirou, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, e caminhou a distância que os separava, segurando o queixo de Jongin entre os dedos para forçá-lo a olhar em sua direção. — É para olhar para mim.  _Pra mim._ Aqui o que você vai fazer: você vai respirar fundo até eu mandar você parar. E quando você parar, você vai me falar a sua cor. Tudo bem? — Jongin concordou minimamente com a cabeça. — Ótimo. Comece agora.

E ficaram ali por vários outros minutos, parados e se encarando, enquanto Jongin puxava uma respiração profunda depois da outra, soltando-as em bufos audíveis. Quando Chanyeol fez menção de largar-lhe o queixo, impediu-o com uma mão em seu punho e deixou-a ali em um aperto frouxo, os dedos deslizando para baixo e para cima de maneira quase carinhosa. Não tremiam mais: o intimismo do momento, somado ao exercício respiratório, já faziam sua mágica em Jongin. Os ombros relaxaram, as piscadas tornaram-se mais lentas, e com o passar dos instantes, começou a inclinar o corpo inconscientemente na direção de Chanyeol.

— Pronto. Pode parar. Sua cor, Kai. Qual é?

Ele expirava e inspirava devagar, mesmo livre da ordem que recebera, e fechou os olhos como se estivesse pensando na resposta.

— Verde, Mestre.

E foi Chanyeol a respirar fundo dessa vez.

— Ótimo. — Pausa. — Agora ajoelha. — Jongin obedeceu, ainda que com alguma letargia, e Chanyeol encarou-lhe com tédio por cima do nariz. — Você me fez perder tempo, Kai. Eu já faço a  _caridade_ de te dar alguma atenção e você ainda assim abusa da minha boa vontade. O que você está achando? Que vale alguma coisa? — As pálpebras do outro tremeram. — É pra você se desculpar, mas toma cuidado com o que vai sair dessa sua boca... Ou eu não te deixo gozar.

— Oh, Mestre... — falou baixinho, quase em um cantarolar, a voz macia como um afago, os olhos, fixos nos de seu dominante. — Eu valho tão pouco, Mestre, tão pouco... Me perdoe por ser egoísta e por não servir você do jeito que eu deveria... Você pode me perdoar, Mestre? Por favor? — Levantou uma mão e a deslizou para baixo e para cima pela coxa de Chanyeol, subindo consigo a barra da bermuda que ele usava. — O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar? Por favor?

Chanyeol afastou a mão que o tocava com um tapa e, ao ver Jongin abrir a boca num gemido mudo, um sorriso fraco se insinuando nos cantinhos de seus lábios, revirou os olhos.

— Começa tirando a mão de mim. Se você não vale nada, por que teria esse direito, certo? Ah, Kai. Você não merece perdão, não, mas eu estou  _especialmente_ generoso hoje... — Inclinou-se para sussurrar as palavras diretamente contra a orelha de Jongin: —  _Eu te perdoo se você admitir, em voz alta para mim, o que você é._

Jongin encarou-lhe com olhos arregalados, recheados de uma inocência dissimulada — típica de si quando começava a entrar em subspace —, e murmurou:

—  _Seu brinquedinho_...

— Não ouvi direito. O que você é? — Ele repetiu, mais alto dessa vez, e Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. — Pelo menos  _isso_ você sabe. Um brinquedinho, sim. E o que a gente faz com um brinquedo?

— A gente usa, Mestre.

— Exatamente. — Recuou alguns passos e observou a figura de Jongin ali, ajoelhado no corredor, antes de continuar: — Aqui está como as coisas vão funcionar hoje: no meu quarto, você só pode entrar de quatro, hoje. Quero você engatinhando. E se não for pra dizer sua cor, você só pode falar quando eu mandar você falar. Não é pra ficar choramingando, também. E você sabe por quê, brinquedinho?

Ele se manteve em silêncio, tal como ordenado, e Chanyeol estalou a língua em desgosto.

— Mas você é muito inútil, hein? — Andou até o guarda-roupa, onde fuçou até achar um colar em duas peças, a gargantilha uma corrente. Fechou-o cuidadosamente em torno do pescoço de Kai, encarando-o nos olhos durante todo o tempo, delicadeza do ato contrastando com o arranque que deu na corrente logo depois, forçando-o a ficar de quatro e engatinhar para dentro. — Vou te contar, então, já que você não sabe. É que objetos não falam. Nem objetos, nem escravos... Duas coisas que você é. Não é?

 Encarou-o, esperando por uma resposta, e quando esta demorou, deu outro puxão na corrente. Jongin se engasgou e gemeu, a cabeça pendendo entre os ombros, mas nada disse.

— E não é que o objeto aprende alguma coisa? — Puxou-o pelos cabelos, forçando-lhe o pescoço para trás, e encarou com desejo os lábios abertos, querendo beijá-los, ainda que soubesse que bastaria fazê-lo para tirar Jongin completamente do clima. — Fala.

— Sim, Mestre. Seu objeto, seu brinquedo, seu escravo... O que você quiser que eu seja...

— Hm. — Deu uma risadinha. — Patético.

Fechou a porta, trancou-a e, pela corrente, arrastou Jongin pelo quarto consigo até o guarda-roupa. Dando-lhe permissão para se sentar, fuçou na montanha desarrumada de roupas — ainda bem que Sehun não entrava mesmo em seu quarto, ou provavelmente já teria apanhado —, jogando a maior parte delas no chão por causa da impaciência, até encontrar a caixa onde guardava todos os seus brinquedos eróticos.

Eram muitos; uma de suas ex-namoradas era fissurada neles e tinham combinado de comprá-los juntos para aumentar a coleção. O término não tinha sido lá muito amigável, porém, e ela nunca voltara sequer para buscar as roupas que deixara com Chanyeol, e ele as dera para outra ex-namorada sem muito remorso — e era naquelas horas que refletia sobre o quanto era filho da puta quando mais novo. Felizmente a vida tinha lhe ensinado alguma coisa.

Não foi atrás de nenhuma invencionice: separou de lado um vibrador, um gel de massagem, uma  _fleshlight_ , o colar onde colocara a chave da  _cock cage,_ o qual pendurou no pescoço, e um potinho de lubrificante. Virou-se para Jongin, que se sentava pacientemente sobre as próprias panturrilhas, o olhar desfocado, e chamou sua atenção com um puxão na corrente.

— Leva os brinquedos para cama para mim. — Estendeu-lhe o vibrador, mas quando Jongin estendeu as mãos para segurá-lo, afastou-as com um tapa. — Você só anda nesse quarto de quatro hoje. Vai levar com a boca. E ai de você se deixar no meio do caminho, imprestável, não vai gostar do que vai acontecer. Anda. — Balançou o brinquedo na frente do rosto de Jongin, querendo rir do modo hipnotizado como ele acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. — Kai. Leva esse vibrador pra cama  _agora,_ ou eu socar ele tão fundo no seu rabo que você vai sentir ele na sua garganta. Sem lubrificante. E você vai ter que ir trabalhar com essa merda ligada amanhã.

Jongin ofegou, choramingou baixinho, colocou-se de quatro e, após umas três tentativas frustradas, babando o brinquedo todo, conseguiu colocá-lo na boca. Com a mandíbula expandida além do anatomicamente confortável, teve dificuldade para soltá-lo sobre o colchão; precisou empurrá-lo com a língua, ofegando como louco, a saliva escorrendo pelos cantos da boca e pelo queixo. Até fez menção de tentar limpá-la, mas no meio do caminho pareceu se lembrar da ordem que recebera e desistiu, engatinhando de volta para Chanyeol em razão do segundo item.

Transportar o potinho de lubrificante foi mais simples, assim como o gel de massagem. A fleshlight, porém, era outra história. Bastou  _olhar_ para o brinquedo e Chanyeol soube que o outro nunca conseguiria fazer o que mandara, nem mesmo no mais submisso e hipnotizado estado mental, mas não retirou a ordem. Assistiu às tentativas frustradas de Jongin com deleite. O desespero no jeito como ele tentava encaixar o tubo de plástico na boca, as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração, a respiração intensa, as pernas se esfregando — tudo o fazia querer jogar Jongin na cama e fodê-lo até que ele chorasse. Até mesmo os shorts largos do pijama já lhe causavam algum desconforto, mas não era para si toda aquela cena, e sim para seu submisso; as próprias necessidades teriam que esperar.

Em uma manobra quase sobrenatural, Jongin conseguiu segurar a fleshlight na boca e engatinhar alguns centímetros com ela, mas estava tão babado que, no meio do caminho, ela caiu no chão. O barulho foi sutil, mas ele se sobressaltou como que diante de uma explosão, e Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada. Ela reverberou pelo quarto, alta e cruel como um soco, ganhando novo fôlego quando, ao se aproximar de Jongin, viu-o se encolher em si mesmo, tentando ocultar o rosto entre os braços.

Não lhe deu o sossego de esconder a própria humilhação; içou-o novamente pelos cabelos, forçando-a olhar para si enquanto ainda gargalhava dele, e quando morreu a graça, aproximou os rostos para dizer, num sibilar:

— Você me dá  _pena._

Esfregou a mão pelo rosto do outro, espalhando a saliva que por ali escorria. Jongin choramingou.

— É para responder agora, coisa estúpida: você quer que eu foda você? Que eu te coma igual a criatura no cio que você é?

Ele arregalou os olhos para si, a respiração se acelerando:

— Ah, Mestre, sim, sim, sim, eu quero tanto...

— E o que mais você quer?

— Quero chupar você, quero engolir sua porra, por favor, Mestre, eu posso?

Chanyeol largou-lhe os cabelos, recolheu a fleshlight caída no chão e sentou-se na beirada da cama, cruzando os braços para a figura de Jongin, imóvel onde o deixara no meio do cômodo, os olhos famintos acompanhando cada movimento seu. Fingiu considerar, prestando atenção nas respirações de Jongin durante seu longo, e talvez desnecessário, espetáculo de pensar em uma resposta.

— Não, você não pode — cantarolou enfim. — Porque eu te mandei trazer as coisas para a cama e você não conseguiu. Uma coisa simples dessas... O que você dá conta de fazer além de pensar em pau, hein? Quem te vê todo concentrado no serviço acha que você tá fazendo alguma coisa útil, mas a mim você não engana: tá pensando em pau. Tá querendo que alguém chegue, te bote apoiado na mesa e foda você pra todo mundo ver. Pro prédio inteiro ouvir você chorar por mais. Pra você parar de fingir que sabe fazer outra coisa além de ser um conjuntinho de buracos pra gente foder. Não é verdade, Kai?

Jongin abriu a boca para responder, mas se impediu bem a tempo. Chanyeol o chamou com um gesto de mão e ele engatinhou lentamente até ocupar o espaço entre as pernas abertas do outro. Esfregou bochechas na parte interna das coxas de Chanyeol com reverência, adorando a extensão de pele em meio a resfôlegos e beijinhos, tudo enquanto lançava olhares desejosos ao pau ainda escondido pela bermuda, do qual não ousava se aproximar.

Aquele não era o plano, mas Chanyeol permitiu que Jongin se divertisse por vários minutos, encarando desinteressado toda a movimentação — ainda que vibrando de tesão por dentro —, antes de alcançar a corrente que pendia frouxa do pescoço do outro e retomar o controle da situação. Analisou-o sua postura corporal, o jeito como Jongin o encarava, a freqüência de suas respirações, pensando, articulando o que fazer a seguir. Suspirou de enfado.

— Você fazendo essas coisas não tem a menor utilidade para mim. Se um brinquedo não é útil, ele tem que ser jogado fora. Você quer que eu te jogue fora, brinquedinho? Que eu te chute pro corredor pra outra pessoa qualquer te achar e te usar? — Jongin choramingou.  Chanyeol riu. — Acho que não, né? Tira a minha bermuda. Mas sem usar essas mãos imundas. Com a boca. E  _rápido._ Se você fizer direitinho, eu posso  _pensar_ em te dar o direito de me tocar...

Aquilo pareceu incentivo suficiente para Jongin, que mordeu na mesma hora a barra da peça que Chanyeol usava e começou a puxá-la para baixo. Porque não era  _—_ muito — sádico, levantou o quadril, permitindo que o tecido escorregasse com mais facilidade, e em menos de um minuto, já o tinha aos seus pés. Chutou-o para longe. Jongin o encarava como se esperasse por um elogio, olhos arregalados e cheios de esperança, e só por isso, Chanyeol deu-lhe um tapa na cara. O som estalou como um chicote no quarto silencioso.

— O que tá olhando, brinquedinho? Tá esperando que eu vá falar o quão bom garoto você é? Se meteu com a pessoa errada. — Segurou-lhe o rosto com força pelas bochechas, apertando-as uma contra a outra, e manteve-o assim por quase um minuto. Quando o soltou, além do vermelho do tapa, ficaram para trás também as marcas de seus dedos. — Não fez mais do que a tua obrigação. Porque é tão burrinho que, se eu mandar fazer uma coisinha um pouco mais difícil... Já não dá conta. Quer ver você se envergonhar? É pra tirar minha cueca, agora. Mas não é pra encostar no meu pau, ou você já sabe.

A cena era miserável — Jongin, arfante, contorcendo-se para arrancar a cueca de Chanyeol aos poucos, centímetro por centímetro, totalmente absorvido pela tarefa de calcular para que lado o pau do outro saltaria — e excitante. Quase se arrependeu por ter dado a ordem, pois era também uma tortura para si mesmo; no estado em que se encontrava, bastava meter naquela boca gostosa algumas vezes e já gozaria. Ela parecia chamá-lo, inchada e bonita. Convidativa. Lábios do brinquedinho sexual perfeito.

Quase cinco minutos depois, Jongin enfim conseguiu sucesso em sua tarefa, a cueca deslizando úmida de saliva e pré-gozo pelas pernas de Chanyeol. Parecia cansado, o que era honestamente uma pena para ele — Chanyeol não estava muito disposto a se importar.

— Você é patético até quando consegue fazer alguma coisa direito. É um talento de escravinhos sexuais como você, né. Darem  _pena._ — Puxou-o pela corrente. — Chega de brincadeira.  Hora de você servir pra alguma coisa. Mas não pra me fazer gozar, né? Porque isso você também não dá conta. — Exibiu-lhe a fleshlight, que tinha um sugestivo formato de boca na extremidade. — Mas isso aqui dá. Como você se sente sabendo que esse é um brinquedo melhor que você? Que tem uma boca mais bonita que a sua? Que me paga um boquete bem melhor do que o que você faz? Nenhuma novidade, né, escravinho? — Jongin abriu a boca, indignado, e parecia à beira do choro. Chanyeol riu. — Fala o que você quer, coisa estúpida.

Jongin apressou-se tanto para fazer as palavras saírem que se engasgou com elas, sendo assistido com desprezo por seu dominante.

— Mas... Mestre! O Senhor me disse que eu poderia te tocar se fizesse direitinho...

Chanyeol derramou uma quantidade razoável de lubrificante pela fleshlight e começou a deslizá-la devagarinho pelo próprio pau. Era um aperto gostoso, bem semelhante a uma boca de verdade — embora não tão satisfatório quanto —, e proporcionava um prazer que em nada se comparava ao ver a expressão traída e invejosa de Jongin a observá-lo se masturbar.

— Sim, eu até disse... E você fez tudo muito direitinho... — Gemeu baixo. — Mas eu  _menti._ Legal, né?  — Acelerou a punheta, excitado pela reação dolorida de suas palavras sobre Jongin. Ele era tão transparente quando em subspace... Dava vontade de humilhá-lo mais e mais, fazê-lo chorar por alguma misericórdia, desmontá-lo em pedacinhos só para remontá-lo e então destruí-lo mais uma vez. De novo e de novo.  — Se quiser me tocar, não pode ser no meu pau. Não podemos correr o risco de ter você bebendo minha porra. É o que você quer, mas não é o que você merece... Arranja outro jeito de se fazer útil ou pode vazar desse quarto. Como pode ver... — Arfou, jogando o pescoço para trás sob uma onda mais acentuada de prazer. — Não preciso de você pra sentir prazer.

Jongin, como um idiota, piscou para si como se aquela fosse uma questão muito complicada, e Chanyeol riu de escárnio antes de, pela corrente, puxar o rosto do outro para onde o queria. Foi necessário que quase o sufocasse contra si para que ele enfim entendesse o recado, mas quando o fez, empolgou-se, mexendo boca e língua quase desesperadamente para conseguir proporcionar um beijo grego decente. Ainda que fizesse muito mais por Chanyeol a imagem de Jongin com o rosto afundado entre suas nádegas, encarando-o com olhos arregalados, o rosto brilhando pela própria saliva, ofegando, a sensação da língua contra si não era nada mal também.

Graças à combinação de todos os estímulos, não precisou de se estender muito com a fleshlight para conseguir gozar, e só para torturar Jongin, fez do momento um grande espetáculo: contorceu-se, a coluna se arqueando, ofegou, jogou o pescoço para trás e enfim, bem no momento do orgasmo, gemeu alto, quase em um grito. Depois, deixou-se cair para trás na cama, prendendo Jongin contra si em uma chave de pernas até sentir o beliscão com força em sua coxa.

Jongin arfou alto e dolorosamente quando foi libertado. Estava uma bagunça patética de cabelos bagunçados, suor, lágrimas e saliva, os olhos fora de foco. E como se lhe faltassem forças para se manter ereto, deixou que os braços cedessem, usando os ombros e a lateral do rosto contra o chão como único apoio para não desabar completamente. Posicionado assim, deixou que as pálpebras caíssem, cena que, junto com o sorriso suave que se insinuava nos cantos de seus lábios, o fazia parecer estranhamente em paz.

Chanyeol não lhe deu nenhuma atenção imediata, ainda se recuperando da força do orgasmo que lhe acometera. Voltou a se sentar na cama depois de um tempo indistinto, apenas, e então analisou a figura de Jongin com seriedade. Ele respirava devagar, agora, quase como se estivesse dormindo, e mal reagiu quando Chanyeol ficou de pé, circundou-o e deu-lhe uma tapa na bunda com força o suficiente para deixar ali a marca de seus cinco dedos; recebeu a dor de maneira imóvel, denunciando-a apenas por um leve tremer de suas pálpebras.

Suspirou. Era até perigoso mexer com Jongin quando naquele estado — tão profundamente no subspace — e pensou com cuidado no que faria. Por fim, sentou-se de novo na borda da cama e, até carinhosamente, segurou Jongin pelos ombros e fez com que endireitasse a postura. Durante o movimento, ele finalmente abriu os olhos, encarando Chanyeol com adoração por entre as pálpebras molhadas de lágrimas, e quando o outro conduziu o pau agora mole para dentro de sua boca, recebeu-o com obediência, fechando suavemente os lábios contra a carne.

— Não chupa. — A voz era baixa, ainda que firme. — Só deixa ele aí quietinho. Vamos ser uma boa luvinha pro meu pau, tudo bem?

Jongin obedeceu. Deitou o rosto em uma das coxas de Chanyeol e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, o pau quentinho dentro de sua boca imóvel. Em seu esforço para acatar a ordem recebida, nem sequer engolia, e com o passar dos minutos, a saliva lentamente começou a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, manchando a coxa do outro com aquela sensação viscosa antes de pingar no chão do quarto. Chanyeol não se incomodava, porém. Massageava-lhe os ombros, acariciava-lhe os cabelos, soprava contra sua testa de forma a secar o suor que ali escorria — esperando que ele voltasse pelo menos um pouco da descarga de adrenalina para que pudessem continuar ou não com a cena.

Vários minutos foram necessários para que Jongin enfim abrisse os olhos para valer e o encarasse com adoração. Chanyeol tirou-lhe o pau da boca e massageou-lhe a mandíbula cuidadosamente.

— Kai, qual a sua cor?

— Ver... — Interrompeu-se e piscou algumas vezes antes de continuar: — Amarelo...

Dava para administrar.

— Muito bem, Kai. Eu trabalhei o dia todo e ainda fico aqui acordado para perder meu tempo com você... Estou muito, muito cansado. Sabe o que eu acho que eu mereço de você, escravinho? — Remexeu no colchão até entregar, nas mãos de Jongin, o óleo de massagem. — Que você me sirva. Me faça ficar bem relaxado e aí eu posso pensar em te deixar me pagar um boquete... Se você der  _conta,_ claro. Se não, posso só usar essa boquinha bonita. Não é uma boa ideia?

Jongin gemeu e, no seu próprio tempo, abriu o óleo de massagem para derramar um pouquinho do conteúdo em suas mãos e deslizá-las pelos pés de Chanyeol, venerando-os com cada toque. Era muito gostoso. Ele levava jeito para aquela coisa de fazer massagem, acariciando cada dedo com a força necessária, dando atenção à planta do pé, às vezes subindo as mãos para o calcanhar e panturrilha de forma a apertar ali também. Tudo com toda a calma, tudo muito silenciosamente. Um momento um pouco íntimo demais para o coraçãozinho idiota e apaixonado de Chanyeol, mas suportava-o pelo bem Jongin. Era tudo em função dos desejos  _dele,_ no fim das contas.

— Ok, pode parar. O que você diz por eu ter permitido você me servir dessa maneira, Kai? Responda.

— Obrigado, Mestre.

— E por eu ter permitido você beijar meu rabo enquanto eu sentia prazer com um brinquedinho melhor do que você?

— Obrigado, Mestre...

— Pelo quê, brinquedinho?

Jongin o olhou bem nos olhos ao responder, a voz macia, deliciada:

— Por me colocar no meu lugar, Mestre. Porque eu mereço...

Algum tempo já tinha se passado desde seu orgasmo, então Chanyeol pelo menos não se sentiu culpado pelo corpo já começar a reagir novamente — agora exposto para os olhos famintos de Jongin, que voltaram a pousar desejosos na figura de seu pau semi-ereto. Dessa vez, talvez o desse a ele. Mas não sem alguma humilhação antes, claro.

— Muito bom, criatura estúpida. Quem mais te colocaria onde você merece, não é mesmo? E você gosta, Kai. Olha só para isso... — Levantando-se e forçando Jongin a engatinhar para trás, observou a bagunça que ele fizera no chão, resultado do pré-gozo que pingara em abundância do pau restringido pela  _cock cage._ — Olha que  _bagunça_ você fez, Kai. Que criatura suja você é, se excitando dessa maneira por ser tratado como lixo... Esse pau seu tem que ficar engaiolado. Como impedir que você se esfregue em qualquer pessoa que te tratar mal? Vai virar o brinquedinho da empresa e não é isso que você quer, é? — Ele choramingou. — Ou será que é? Ah, deve ser. Olha só, já começou a fazer bagunça de novo... — Observou com desprezo o pau de Jongin pingar mais pré-gozo no chão. — Limpa isso, Kai. Com a sua língua.

Jongin nem sequer hesitou. Postou-se de quatro novamente e, como um cachorro, foi lambendo toda a bagunça que fizera, desesperado como se precisasse daquilo para viver; como se, a qualquer momento, Chanyeol fosse tirar de si aquela oportunidade. E precisou de fazê-lo várias vezes, pois o simples fato de ser submetido àquela tarefa já o fazia ficar mais excitado e, enquanto limpava, já sujava o chão novamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu terminar, tinha agora o pré-gozo a compor a bagunça em seu rosto. Estava lindo da maneira mais patética possível.

— Pronto, brinquedinho. Levanta. Está quase ficando útil, hein? Vamos ver quanto tempo demora pra estragar tudo de novo... — Puxou-o pela corrente até que estivesse no meio do quarto e largou-o, indo até a cama e buscando o lubrificante e o vibrador. — Olha só, criatura. Eu acho que, como seu Mestre, eu mereço outro orgasmo... Antes de eu pensar em te dar um. O que você acha, Kai? Responda.

— Oh, Mestre... O que você quiser...

— Está certo. Você não tem que achar nada. Empina esse rabo pra mim. E se ficar choramingando, vai apanhar, hein?

Jongin obedeceu, empinando a bunda para cima, e pelos minutos seguintes, Chanyeol se dedicou à metódica tarefa de lubrificar bem o vibrador e fazê-lo entrar. Jongin nunca conseguia relaxar o suficiente para tornar a primeira penetração pouco dolorosa, e aquela vez não foi diferente: ele se contorceu no chão, gemeu, choramingou, encolheu-se, arfou, e quando o vibrador finalmente entrou por completo, soltou um grito longo e desesperado. Chanyeol quase torceu para que todo mundo estivesse _mesmo_  dormindo para valer.

— Cala a boca, coisa estúpida! — Deu-lhe uma tapa na bunda. — Tá querendo que todo mundo venha cá saber o que tá acontecendo, né? Que venham cá saber que é desesperado por um pau. Mas eu não tô a fim de dividir você agora, então fica  _quieto._ — Com a ajuda da corrente, puxou-o até que estivesse ajoelhado no chão, as mãos pousadas no colo, olhando para baixo. — Sua única função agora é ficar quieto, Kai. Só isso. Não que eu ache que você vai conseguir... Mas vai ser divertido ver você se humilhar tentando.

Ligou o vibrador na intensidade máxima, ouvindo Jongin sufocar um grito, e deixou-o ali para sentar-se novamente na borda da cama, masturbando lentamente o próprio pau enquanto o observava. O corpo do outro tremia, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão agoniada, e em poucos minutos, a ordem de ficar imóvel foi complemente esquecida; deixou-se cair para trás no chão, as pernas arreganhadas, contorcendo-se, impedindo-se o tempo todo de alcançar o vibrador para retirá-lo do corpo. As mãos arranhavam as coxas, uma tentativa débil de controle, e ele ofegava entre choramingos como quem corre uma maratona.

Era lindo. Poucos minutos daquilo já foram suficientes para que Chanyeol ficasse duro mais uma vez, o pau já carente de atenção, mas continuou torturando tanto a si quanto a Jongin até que este finalmente chegasse ao seu limite visível. Só ali levantou-se, vencendo a distância entre ambos, desligou o vibrador e, pelos cabelos, conduziu Jongin até que ele estivesse de frente para seu pau, ofegante, maleável e mais uma vez afundado no subspace.

— Chupa bem direitinho. — Jongin abriu a boca, mas só de pirraça, não lhe deu o queria de imediato; ao invés, passeou o pau por seu rosto, acrescentando mais pré-gozo à bagunça que já existia ali, forçando o outro a seguí-lo com a boca, o olhar desesperado e faminto. — Me prova que você é um brinquedinho melhor do que aquele. Prova que você vale alguma coisa, Kai.

Ainda brincou com Jongin mais um pouco, ouvindo seus choramingos de frustração, e só aí permitiu que ele começasse a lhe pagar o boquete. E fosse pelo desenrolar da cena, por toda a humilhação sofrida ou pelo desafio implícito na ordem de Chanyeol, não importava: deu tudo de si, chupando, lambendo, engolindo o pau até a garganta, brincando com aquilo que já conhecia ser do gosto de seu dominante. Ele era bom naquilo, muito bom, e a habilidade natural somada ao seu entusiasmo conseguiu arrancar gemidos de Chanyeol logo nos primeiros minutos.

Segurava o cabelo de Jongin com força entre os dedos, mas não tentava conduzi-lo. Normalmente o faria, mas o outro estava se empenhando tão bem na tarefa de satisfazê-lo que se fez merecedor daquela recompensa sutil, implícita, da qual provavelmente nem tomaria consciência. Ali de pé, as pernas querendo fraquejar, Chanyeol encarou-o ir e voltar com o pau na boca tantas vezes foram necessários para que se sentisse prestes a gozar — e então, tirou-lhe o membro da boca para brincar com ele na frente da cara de Jongin, rindo das suas tentativas de recuperá-lo, de seu tão aparente desespero.

— Você merece mesmo a minha porra, brinquedinho?  _Peça._

Jongin nem sequer hesitou:

— Oh, Mestre, não, não mereço, mas... — Encarou-o com os arregalados, molhados de lágrimas. — Por favor...

Devolveu-lhe o pau, mas não lhe deu a satisfação de ser aquele a lhe fazer gozar; mantendo fixa a cabeça de Jongin pelo aperto nos cabelos, fodeu-lhe a boca como se fosse um brinquedo — apenas mais uma fleshlight —, nem sequer lhe dignando um único olhar. O outro engasgava, sem ar, às vezes contorcendo-se para tentar fugir daquela agressividade, mas na falta de um beliscão, Chanyeol continuou metendo contra a garganta. Grunhiu e gemeu até o orgasmo, durante o qual manteve a cara de Jongin pressionada contra sua virilha, o corpo do outro sofrendo alguns solavancos esparsos que precederam o besliscão forte levado na coxa. E só aí Chanyeol o soltou.

Arquejou, a respiração vindo-lhe de maneira difícil, e reagiu de maneira letárgica quando Chanyeol o pegou pela coleira e fez com que engatinhasse para perto da cama. Já estava com o rosto uma bagunça antes, mas de alguma forma, o recém-dado boquete conseguiu piorar as coisas — e ainda assim, Jongin não fez menção alguma de limpá-lo. E não por proibição; simplesmente porque não o queria, mesmo, ou porque estava aéreo o suficiente para não se importar. Chanyeol já desistira de entender certas coisas sobre Jongin durante os desenrolares das cenas de ambos.

Esperou pacientemente que ele recuperasse o fôlego e então disse, com um bocejo:

— Já gozei duas vezes. Acho que é suficiente. Terminamos por aqui.

Jongin demorou para registrar as palavras, mas quando o fez, arregalou os olhos, remexendo-se em desespero, esfregando o rosto nos pés do outro como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. Chanyeol riu.

— O que foi? Você já cumpriu com a sua utilidade: me fez gozar. O que quer, agora? — Ele choramingou, e Chanyeol estalou a língua, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Não me diga que você quer gozar, Kai? Nossa. Eu já te dou o direito de me servir e você quer ainda mais? Você não precisa disso. É por isso que esse pau seu está preso. Pra que você não perca tempo sendo egoísta e foque suas energias em quem realmente importa... Eu, no caso. Ou qualquer outra pessoa que quiser usar esse seu corpinho. Não é pra isso que você serve mesmo?

O outro soltou um soluço, levantando os olhos desesperançados para encará-lo como quem se arrasta por misericórdia, e Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho satisfeito antes de se curvar, envolver o queixo de Jongin com a mão e dizer, contra seus lábios, da maneira mais sacana possível:

—  _Implora,_ Kai.

— Mestre, Mestre, Mestre, por favor... — A litania veio de imediato. — Por favor, por favor, por favor... Oh, Mestre, eu sei que não mereço, sei que não valho nada, por favor... Por favor, Mestre, tenha pena de mim, por favor, por favor, por favor... Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, Mestre...

— Você já faz qualquer coisa que eu quiser, brinquedo inútil. — Curvou-se, ligando de novo o vibrador dentro de Jongin no nível máximo. — Pronto. Pode continuar.

Ele gemeu alto, quase um grito, ofegando com um louco, o pau fazendo uma bagunça mesmo dentro da  _cock cage,_ e precisou de algum tempo para recuperar as palavras, embora a coerência tenha ficado perdida no meio do caminho:

— Mestre, eu... Por favor... Ah. Ach! Mestre, por... por favor... por... por favor, Mestre! Qualquer coisa, qualquer...

Era tão patético, mas tão patético, que embora tivesse acabado de gozar pela  _segunda_ vez, o corpo de Chanyeol já começou a dar sinais de que um terceiro round não era má ideia. Já se passava de uma da manhã, porém, e ainda que fosse sábado, não estava com vontade de dormir tarde, então pegou a chave da  _cock cage_ e desprendeu-a do corpo de Jongin com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

A rapidez com a qual o pau de Jongin conseguiu uma ereção provavelmente foi tão dolorosa quanto impressionante de ver — porque ele era enorme, maior do que Chanyeol, inclusive, e ainda assim aceitara aquela ideia maluca de ser engaiolado por alguns dias apenas para ver o tesão que isso lhe traria. O ponto ao qual as pessoas iam por fetiche... Chanyeol sentou-se na borda da cama de novo, estendendo a perna, e olhou para um Jongin que se contorcia, parecendo ter dificuldade para manter as mãos longe do próprio pau. Disse enfim:

— Pode gozar. Mas vai fazer isso se esfregando na minha perna. Sem mãos. Será que você consegue, Kai?

Falhar não existia no vocabulário de Jongin, não naquele momento. Nem sequer titubeou; aproximou-se até que estivesse abraçado à perna de Chanyeol e começou a esfregar-se ali, ondulando os quadris com toda e completa falta de jeito, gemendo baixinho quando fazia algum movimento certo e arquejando quando a fricção lhe causava dor. O vibrador ainda funcionava dentro de si, o suor escorria pela pele, os gemidos subindo de volume até que Chanyeol precisasse tapar-lhe a boca; e esse pareceu ser o estímulo de que precisava para gozar enfim, o corpo sofrendo espasmos intensos, espalhado no chão, completamente sem forças.

Chanyeol deitou-o na cama, apoiando-o no travesseiro confortável, e deixou que recuperasse o fôlego enquanto começava o aftercare. Desligou o vibrador e tirou-o do corpo de Jongin, separando tanto ele quanto a fleshlight para que pudesse desinfetá-los depois; desafivelou a coleira, voltando-a para o guarda-roupa junto ao lubrificante e o óleo de massagem. Depois, voltou para a cama com um rolo de lenços umedecidos, o qual usou para limpar cuidadosamente o rosto e o corpo de Jongin. O mais adequado seria um banho, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que só largaria daquela cama na manhã seguinte. Estava completamente sem forças, afinal.

Jongin não gostava de conversas no aftercare imediato. Ainda meio fora do ar, preferia ser exposto a poucos estímulos, o que acalmava sua mente e ajudava-o a reconectar-se à realidade. Assim, Chanyeol procurou ser silencioso ao sair do quarto e buscar uma garrafa de água na geladeira, a qual Jongin bebeu inteira de uma vez só, e algum gelo para colocar sobre os hematomas gerados, principalmente no pescoço em volta do colar. Além de um leve arrepiar por causa da sensação fria, Jongin não esboçou nenhuma reação. Parecia quase adormecido.

— Obrigado — disse, a voz meio pastosa, enquanto Chanyeol o vestia com um de seus pijamas mais confortáveis. — Eu estava realmente precisando. Meu supervisor é um pé no saco.

O aftercare também significava o único momento onde Jongin conversava com Chanyeol para qualquer outra coisa além de sexo, o que fazia maravilhas e horrores com seu coração. Odiava-se por estar apaixonado, naquelas horas, mas ainda assim, esboçou-lhe um sorriso. Não era como se Jongin tivesse culpa por seus sentimentos.

— Tenho reparado. Também, você foi ter o azar de cair logo com o Eunhae! Com a reputação que ele tem... — Levantou o tronco de Jongin da cama para que pudesse fazê-lo entrar na camiseta do pijama. — Correu tudo bem? A cena foi de seu agrado, majestade? Tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando?

Jongin riu baixinho.

— Não, não. Estou bem. Você foi bem. Você sempre vai bem, na verdade... — Bocejou. — Fico até com raiva por você ter me dado um bolo. A gente seria perfeito um pro outro... Por que você fez isso? Não consigo superar. Eu olho para a sua cara... — Levantou a mão, deslizando-a suavemente pelas laterais do rosto de Chanyeol. O arrepio foi inevitável. — E eu sinto um rancor tão grande por ter sido rejeitado, mas tão grande... Dá vontade de te dar um soco. E um beijo. Eu nunca sei, na verdade.

Com o coração martelando igual louco no peito, Chanyeol segurou a mão contra sua bochecha e encarou Jongin com seriedade:

— Eu não te dei um bolo.

— Então o ato de eu ficar plantado num restaurante uma hora tomando água mineral com os garçons me olhando cheios de pena agora mudou de nome?

Foi como um soco na barriga; Chanyeol fez uma careta incomodada.

— Eu fiz isso, sim, mas não porque eu quis. — Parou e avaliou Jongin com cuidado. Estaria mesmo consciente o bastante para aquele tipo de conversa? Os olhos sobre si eram lúcidos, mas ainda assim... — Eu fui assaltado, foi isso. Você não quis me dar o seu contato pessoal, então eu só tinha como conversar com você pelo Kinker. Sem celular, então... sem ter como conversar contigo. Na coisa de ir na delegacia, fazer o boletim de ocorrência, ter que ligar a cobrar pro Baekhyun me dar algum dinheiro pra ir pra casa, perdi a hora. Só fui conseguir baixar o Kinker no celular de um amigo no dia seguinte... Mas aí você já tinha me bloqueado, desfeito o match, e eu não tinha mais como conversar contigo. — Deu de ombros. — Ficou por isso mesmo. Até você brotar na república e na minha empresa me odiando, e o resto você já. sabe.

Jongin observou-o em silêncio por vários minutos, as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma reflexão sonolenta. A certo ponto, Chanyeol chegou a achar que ele tinha caído no sono novamente, mas então, do nada, ele começou a rir baixo, o volume aumentando com o passar dos segundos, e tudo pareceu uma grande idiotice.

— Ei. Qual é a graça?

— Não tem graça — engasgou-se Jongin. Estava um pouco vermelho. — É tudo desespero. Estou rindo de nervoso e de vontade de te dar um soco na cara.

Chanyeol sentiu que arrancar os cabelos de frustração não seria uma má ideia.

— Mas  _por que_ dessa vez?

_—_  Por que você não me explicou isso  _antes? —_ Acertou-lhe as costas com uma joelhada. — Da primeira vez em que me  _viu?_

Encolheu-se para longe da dor.

— Você por acaso viu a cara que você fez pra mim quando me viu aqui? O  _ódio?_ Eu tenho amor pela minha própria vida e  _mais,_ respeito o espaço dos outros. Se você quisesse ouvir o que tenho a dizer, não teria me bloqueado no aplicativo. Era uma pena? Era uma pena. Segue o jogo.

— Ai, Chanyeol. Não acredito. Isso é tão ridículo... — Balançou a cabeça em negação para si mesmo. — Para de falar besteira e vem aqui me dar meu beijo de boa noite. Tô cansado pra caralho, preciso dormir.

Aquela era nova. Chanyeol encarou-o sem entender, o coração martelando com ainda mais força, talvez alto o suficiente para Jongin escutar, o que era meio vergonhoso. Remexeu-se desconfortável no colchão.

— Beijo de boa...?

— Você quer me beijar ou não quer, Chanyeol?

Não podia dizer que não, porque queria e não era pouco. Sentindo-se meio perdido, mas também esperançoso, rearranjou-se no colchão de forma que estivesse deitado de frente para Jongin e beijou-o nos lábios com todo o cuidado. Carinho, porém, não era o que o outro parecia ter em mente, aprofundando o contato até que ambos estivessem ofegantes, os lábios formigantes e inchados, o corpo quentinho da mais gostosa das maneiras.

Chanyeol não gostava do emprego, da faculdade, de praticamente todo mundo da turma, não gostava até de si mesmo; mas e Jongin, ah, gostava, e muito. Por isso, quando se separaram e o outro atarracou em si como um carrapato, já aninhado para ir dormir, teve até medo de perguntar alguma coisa e desfazer aquele feitiço, seja ele qual fosse. A curiosidade, porém, acabou sendo mais forte.

— E isso significa que...

— Que você pode criar vergonha na cara uma vez na vida, me chamar pra sair e comparecer, dessa vez — cortou Jongin, sonolento e impaciente. — Mas amanhã. Quero dormir. 

Abraçou o corpo que se colava no seu com algum receio, sentindo-se de novo igualzinho adolescente. Nem parecia que há menos de meia hora estavam ambos em uma cena tão pesada.

— Você foi incrível hoje, sabia?

— Tá bom, Chanyeol, eu sempre sou incrível. Sei disso. — Levantou a cabeça, contudo, e sorriu de um jeito muito bonitinho. — Agora vai dormir. É sério. Tô morto.

Chanyeol quis rir igual babaca, mas teve a impressão de que isso não agradaria muito a Jongin, já em vias de começar a ressonar, então se contentou com um suspiro; e também cansado, dormiu antes que desse conta, um sono tranqüilo, recompensador e sem sonhos.


End file.
